Her Diary, His Journal
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: Diary/Journal entries of Lily Evans and James Potter with a little bit of dialogue. Just something that was bugging me. My first fanfic so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Diary, His Journal**

**AN: This is just a story that came to me and wouldn't stop bugging me. It's about the diary of Lily Evans and the Journal of James Potter during their Seventh and Final year at Hogwarts. It's my first fanfic so please give me a chance and let me know what you think. It's not all going to be diary/journal entries and it's probably gonna skip from week to week because they're probably gonna be busy and they're won't be too many entries.**

**Lily POV: **

Dear Diary

Today is the 1st of September. I'm finally back at Hogwarts! I've missed it so much! You won't believe this though, Potter got **HEAD BOY!** I know I couldn't believe it. But you know something even more surprising he didn't gloat about it once and he didn't ask me out either! Shocker right? We also have to share a living area we have separate bedrooms but we share the common room, he didn't make any suggestive comments about that either. I'm starting to wonder if he's okay. He's not acting like himself. Anyway I gotta go classes start tomorrow so I might have something to tell you then but bye for now.

_Love Lily_

**James POV:**

**September**

Oh. My. Godric. I went a whole day without asking Lily out, or pissing her off, or getting hexed by her, or bragging about the fact that I got Head Boy. Of course Lily got Head Girl, not surprised. It was funny seeing her face when she realized I hadn't stolen the badge from Moony. Her face was priceless. Of course Lily, as well as Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, thought that Dumbledore was completely off his rocker, well actually Moony not so much, but once she got over the shock she said 'I think you'll make a good Head Boy Ja- Potter' she almost called me James! Anyway Classes start tomorrow so maybe I'll have something more interesting then.

A couple of days later…

**Lily POV:**

Dear Diary

James isn't being an idiot. He is being nice. Oh Godric I just called him James again. I've been doing that all day. I think I'm falling for him. Oh Merlin. I knew this was going to happen. He's being really sweet and he is kinda hot. What do I do? I've got to tell him. I'm gonna tell him tonight during rounds.

_Love Lily_

**James POV:**

**September 3****rd**

I think I'm getting Lily to see I'm not really such a git. She called me James today. More than once. In fact she only called me Potter about twice today. I haven't asked her out yet and I'm not sure if I'm going to ask her out anymore. I think it's better if I back off and just let her come to me. It's really hard not asking Lily out. I want to ask her out but she'll probably hex me. Hopefully she'll talk to me at rounds today she's been talking to me like I'm her friend all day she even sat with us at lunch. Anyway I gotta go it's time for rounds.

At rounds that night…

**Third person POV:**

Lily and James were talking about everything and nothing. There wasn't much they could say about their subjects as they had just started but they had plenty of other things to talk about.

'James, what do you want to do after school?' Lily asked

'I want to be an auror like my parents. What about you?'

'I want to be an auror, too. Why do you want to be an auror, James?'

'I want to protect the people I love, and with Voldemort out there… I don't want to sit and wait for something to happen. I want to fight. What about you? Why do you want to be an auror?'

'Same reason as you really, except I need to protect myself, too.'

'Lily, I need to tell you something important.'

'James, there's actually something I wanted to tell you.'

'Okay then, ladies first.'

'I think I might be falling for you.'

'Well, that's not what I was expecting but, you kinda fall under the "people I love category"

'Well then what do we do?'

'Lily, will you go out with me?'

Lily stood there for a while before she came out her shock.

'Yes!'

'I've been waiting to ask that for the whole summer. I was tempted to owl you but I made a promise to myself that I would back of.'

Lily just stood there and smiled at him. That was until she realized he was babbling on and on. She cut him off with a kiss.

A few months later…

**Lily POV:**

Dear Diary

We graduated from Hogwarts today and I got a pleasant surprise… James proposed! Well, of course I said yes. This is the last page in this diary so I guess this is goodbye. Kinda fitting actually at the end of my Hogwarts days it's the end of my diary.

_Love Lily._

**James POV:**

This is the last day I'll ever be at Hogwarts. The last time I'll ever board the Hogwarts Express but at least I have my life with Lily to look forward to. I proposed today and she said yes. There's only one page left in here and I'm saving it for something special. I might have more to write in the near future but for now this is it.

_James _

**31****st**** July 1980**

Today was the birth of Harry James Potter. He is almost an exact replica of me except he has Lily's eyes. He is perfect. When he's old enough he'll be a star on the quidditch team just like me. And he'll have Lily's brains. And he'll probably be a heartbreaker. But when he finds his girl she'll probably have red hair just like Lily. In fact she'll probably be exactly like Lily except the eyes. Well this is the last page. I told you it would be special. Maybe I'll show this to Harry one day he'll probably get a laugh out of it. Well I guess the only thing to say is bye.

_James _

**AN: This probably isn't exactly what you expected but I figured that once they got together they would both stop writing stuff like those first entries and that the only important stuff would be things like the last couple of entries. So if you have any thoughts, good or bad, let me know by clicking that little review button. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-PotterWeasley6274**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's 2nd Birthday

**Her Diary, His Journal**

**AN: This is just a story that came to me and wouldn't stop bugging me. It's about the diary of Lily Evans and the Journal of James Potter during their Seventh and Final year at Hogwarts. It's my first fanfic so please give me a chance and let me know what you think. It's not all going to be diary/journal entries and it's probably gonna skip from week to week because they're probably gonna be busy and they're won't be too many entries.**

**Lily POV: **

Dear Diary

Today is the 1st of September. I'm finally back at Hogwarts! I've missed it so much! You won't believe this though, Potter got **HEAD BOY!** I know I couldn't believe it. But you know something even more surprising he didn't gloat about it once and he didn't ask me out either! Shocker right? We also have to share a living area we have separate bedrooms but we share the common room, he didn't make any suggestive comments about that either. I'm starting to wonder if he's okay. He's not acting like himself. Anyway I gotta go classes start tomorrow so I might have something to tell you then but bye for now.

_Love Lily_

**James POV:**

**September**

Oh. My. Godric. I went a whole day without asking Lily out, or pissing her off, or getting hexed by her, or bragging about the fact that I got Head Boy. Of course Lily got Head Girl, not surprised. It was funny seeing her face when she realized I hadn't stolen the badge from Moony. Her face was priceless. Of course Lily, as well as Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, thought that Dumbledore was completely off his rocker, well actually Moony not so much, but once she got over the shock she said 'I think you'll make a good Head Boy Ja- Potter' she almost called me James! Anyway Classes start tomorrow so maybe I'll have something more interesting then.

A couple of days later…

**Lily POV:**

Dear Diary

James isn't being an idiot. He is being nice. Oh Godric I just called him James again. I've been doing that all day. I think I'm falling for him. Oh Merlin. I knew this was going to happen. He's being really sweet and he is kinda hot. What do I do? I've got to tell him. I'm gonna tell him tonight during rounds.

_Love Lily_

**James POV:**

**September 3****rd**

I think I'm getting Lily to see I'm not really such a git. She called me James today. More than once. In fact she only called me Potter about twice today. I haven't asked her out yet and I'm not sure if I'm going to ask her out anymore. I think it's better if I back off and just let her come to me. It's really hard not asking Lily out. I want to ask her out but she'll probably hex me. Hopefully she'll talk to me at rounds today she's been talking to me like I'm her friend all day she even sat with us at lunch. Anyway I gotta go it's time for rounds.

At rounds that night…

**Third person POV:**

Lily and James were talking about everything and nothing. There wasn't much they could say about their subjects as they had just started but they had plenty of other things to talk about.

'James, what do you want to do after school?' Lily asked

'I want to be an auror like my parents. What about you?'

'I want to be an auror, too. Why do you want to be an auror, James?'

'I want to protect the people I love, and with Voldemort out there… I don't want to sit and wait for something to happen. I want to fight. What about you? Why do you want to be an auror?'

'Same reason as you really, except I need to protect myself, too.'

'Lily, I need to tell you something important.'

'James, there's actually something I wanted to tell you.'

'Okay then, ladies first.'

'I think I might be falling for you.'

'Well, that's not what I was expecting but, you kinda fall under the "people I love category"

'Well then what do we do?'

'Lily, will you go out with me?'

Lily stood there for a while before she came out her shock.

'Yes!'

'I've been waiting to ask that for the whole summer. I was tempted to owl you but I made a promise to myself that I would back of.'

Lily just stood there and smiled at him. That was until she realized he was babbling on and on. She cut him off with a kiss.

A few months later…

**Lily POV:**

Dear Diary

We graduated from Hogwarts today and I got a pleasant surprise… James proposed! Well, of course I said yes. This is the last page in this diary so I guess this is goodbye. Kinda fitting actually at the end of my Hogwarts days it's the end of my diary.

_Love Lily._

**James POV:**

This is the last day I'll ever be at Hogwarts. The last time I'll ever board the Hogwarts Express but at least I have my life with Lily to look forward to. I proposed today and she said yes. There's only one page left in here and I'm saving it for something special. I might have more to write in the near future but for now this is it.

_James _

**31****st**** July 1980**

Today was the birth of Harry James Potter. He is almost an exact replica of me except he has Lily's eyes. He is perfect. When he's old enough he'll be a star on the quidditch team just like me. And he'll have Lily's brains. And he'll probably be a heartbreaker. But when he finds his girl she'll probably have red hair just like Lily. In fact she'll probably be exactly like Lily except the eyes. Well this is the last page. I told you it would be special. Maybe I'll show this to Harry one day he'll probably get a laugh out of it. Well I guess the only thing to say is bye.

_James _

**AN: This probably isn't exactly what you expected but I figured that once they got together they would both stop writing stuff like those first entries and that the only important stuff would be things like the last couple of entries. So if you have any thoughts, good or bad, let me know by clicking that little review button. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-PotterWeasley6274**


End file.
